


Зовёшь меня

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Dark, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: FHQ. Kageyama POV
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 2





	Зовёшь меня

Зовёшь меня беспросветной мразью,   
Но кем являешься сам тогда?   
Смеешься, даже зачем-то дразнишь —   
Мол, что ты миру-то можешь дать?   
Король. правитель. а мы лишь слуги.   
Диктуй приказы свои, король...   
Болтаешься на ветру как флюгель,   
Но все ж прекрасно играешь роль...

Зовешь меня беспросветной мразью   
И смотришь— только не на меня.  
Быть может, и на моменте казни   
Мне не удастся тебя понять.


End file.
